In recent years, a light adjustment window having a light adjustment function called, for example, a smart window, has been put into practical use. The light adjustment window is capable of adjusting light transmittance of glass by applying a voltage.
The light adjustment window is capable of light blockage or light reduction, heat insulation, and the like due to having a variable optical characteristic of the window, and thus enables a significant reduction in heating and cooling load and the like of, for example, a building, a vehicle, etc. For this reason, the light adjustment window has been attracting attention as one of measures for achieving energy conservation.
Meanwhile, there is also known a technique in which a display device is used as light adjusting means, so that the light adjustment window is used for performing display (for example, see Patent Literature 1 etc.).